horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
SESE
"SESE" is a song by American rapper 6ix9ine. The song also features three other artists, Submarine Man, Lama Doodle and Footye North. It was produced by DJ Foot and Pandora Beats. The song received much hate from many people, especially 6ix9ine fans who discovered the single on his Spotify page. The single is no longer available on his Spotify. Lyrics Baby, I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smell the perfume, I know you smell the perfume The make-up on the shirt, the make-up on the shirt You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies You know that they're all lies I get a lot of cash, your ass is grass Through the digital dash (whoo) I got three Earths, Mars, Planet, Jupiter combined Global Warming (global warming, ah) I alot of schools educate the youth (yea) But flip the education, Donald Trump (yea, oh shit) Listen, Donald Trump is just a trunk in a bunch (ahh) Third eye choppers, black panthers, Wakanda (Ohhh, oh shit, Treyway) Fucking Treyway, Wakanda forever Baby, I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smell the perfume, I know you smell the perfume The make-up on the shirt, The make-up on the shirt You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies You know that they're all lies I am so thug I am so cool I am the best I know you smell it in the air Not the feet but the perfume I know you don't like getting hurt You should not get hurt Because you got the perfume Baby, I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smell the perfume, I know you smell the perfume The make-up on the shirt, The make-up on the shirt You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies You know that they're all lies I love you I might be emperor of the world, but I want to emperor for you Lama Doodley, I am the best I know all of you trash rappers are next Because I am the best (ooh ah nya nya) Baby, I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt I know you smell the perfume, I know you smell the perfume The make-up on the shirt, The make-up on the shirt You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies You know that they're all lies All you ladies over there You know nobody else cares But I care, I know all about love I am the best when it comes to love I need you, I want to make you happy because it makes me smiley I am very cool I am the best rapper of our generation Come on, why don't you listen I'm on a song with 6ix9ine and Lama Doodle Submarine Man is not a poodle I like to rap so fast I can rap on the beat You cannot spray with the mack I am not Rich White Man I am the best everybody knows Baby, I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smell the perfume, I know you smell the perfume The make-up on the shirt, The make-up on the shirt You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies You know that they're all lies Boom I let my nuts hang right I'm leading the show I give so much back to the kids Like an, like an act (boom) Nanananana Nanananana I'm the headliner, I'm the headliner So I go on the internet I show up Fucking pedophile rapist I'm with two people I'm not gonna let you get the chance Everybody knows that happened on Sunday That happened on- Why It Sucks # Dumb and downright stupid lyrics such as "I get a lot of cash, your ass is grass". # Absolutely terrible and laughable vocal and instrumental production, the beat sounds like it was made with a broken synthesizer and there is way too much bass in the song. The vocals are so badly mixed that one can't even understand what they are even saying. # The song is just way too long, at almost 6 minutes. # The featured "rappers" on this track; Submarine Man, Lama Doodle and Footye North are just obscure rappers that not only rap and sound horrible, but they also belong to the same record label, so do Lil Flexer and Old Man Dad Records. That record label has a notorious reputation for releasing very bad songs, by very bad rappers. # Lama Doodle and Submarine Man sound the worst out of everyone, both their voices sounds like they are under the age of 10. # 6ix9ine steals the hook from a song by Mario called "Let Me Love You". At the very least however it appears the composers of that song are getting revenue from "Sese". # This song is just an embarrassment to 6ix9ine's career and is definitely his worst song, it also received a lot negative attention from the public and this song was so bad that it was deleted off of Spotify. # The album art is awful and it looks like it was made in Microsoft Paint. # Footye North shouts out an equally terrible rapper, Rich White Man. # The song title has no meaning and makes no sense like pretty much every 6ix9ine song. # To make matters worse, on November 14, 2019, this song was confirmed to be real on the music rights society BMI. The song's page there even credits the songwriters of Mario's "Let Me Love You" (Shaffer Smith Ne-Yo, Kameron Houff, and Scott Storch,) as well as Submarine Man (Water Handblast.) In addition to this being a confirmation of the song as legitimate, it could even be worse as this could mean 6ix9ine's management is looking to either re-release the song onto streaming platforms or even worse, make a new "remastered" version of the song. The song was also recently found to have been registered by 6ix9ine's management on music rights society ASCAP as well. # The outro to this song is just disgusting and unneeded, as 6ix9ine rambles about “letting his nuts hang” and other stuff that doesn’t make any sense. He literally even says "Fuckin pedophile rapist" at the end of the song # It seems that this song was made without 6ix9ine's consent, and was just made by Submarine Man Llama Doodle and Footye North. The hook, not only stolen from Mario's "Let Me Love You", was actually taken from a video of 6ix9ine saying he was to give up rapping and do a singing career, and then sings the hook of "Let Me Love You" intentionally bad. Theories are going around that Submarine Man & friends hacked 6ix9ine's Spotify and put this song they made on there, or that they used Routenote.com to distribute it under 6ix9ine's name. However, Sese appears to have been validated by 6ix9ines team on multiple music rights societies websites, so who knows. Videos 6ix9ine - SESE ft. Submarine Man, Lama Doodle & Footye North 6IX9INE - Sese (THE WORST SONG EVER!?) Category:6ix9ine songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Submarine Man Songs Category:Lama Doodle Songs Category:Footye North Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Plotagon Songs Category:Experimental songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Rip-offs Category:R&B Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs that were deleted Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs that are not on iTunes Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Internet Memes Category:Tekashi69's Downfall